not another fey
by Karsten69
Summary: Phoenix gets an unexpected visitor that Apollo and Trucy brought home. Soon he will however find himself in more troubles with more than one visitor.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ace attorney. And if I claim to do so Phoenix would sue me. Support them if you can. Trucy x Apollo and Phoenix x Maya x Iris. Warning: Game Spoilers and Incest.

* * *

Not another Fey

Saturday evening 8pm

Wright anything agencies.

"Daddy!" Trucy said again.

"Yeah Trucy?" The retired attorney responded.

"You need to find me a mother." She kept pestering him about this more than once a day.

"I know that but give me some more time."

*Sigh* "I guess."

"I do not really have the time right now Trucy."

"Okay I will go for a walk with Polly then."

"Yes you do that dear."

She left one of the smaller rooms of Phoenix and Co. law office which they were in.

*changes location*

"Hey Polly? I want to go for a walk." She said as she entered the main office.

"I'll be there in like two minutes Trucy. I need to record these files."

"Hmmph I wonder about that."

Two minutes later.

"So shall we go for a walk now Trucy?"

"You kept your word."

"Shouldn't I?"

"…………You should."

"Then why are you bickering?"

"Because Daddy ignored me."

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Well let's get going then Truce."

"………Yes Darling." She whispered back at him.

*changes location*

Streets outside agency 8:15PM

"So what was Mr. Wright busy with?" Apollo asked her when they were outside the office.

"Well he decided to learn how to play the piano." Trucy ranted again.

"Ohh so he was practicing?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"So did it sound any good?" he tried his best not to laugh.

"It was horrible."

He couldn't stop laughing when he heard it.

She started to laugh when he did.

"He really has no talent at the piano."

"You're right."

"So, any idea where we should go today Truce?"

"How about the park?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So have you convinced him to find you a mother?"

"I have tried but he never agreed to it."

"Well, I think he will find someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he doesn't want to disappoint you."

"!"

"But he just hasn't found the right one."

"There is one he likes. But…"

"Are you referring to Ms. Fey?"

"Yes. They do love each other. But with her being the master of Kurain it is hard to be together."

"I can understand that."

"But Kurain village must have an heir."

"So she has to have a child at some point."

"Yes, and they don't want to have a child together if it is only for the necessity of having a child."

"And that puts them in a dilemma."

"If only they could find out something."

"You mean like the thing we are doing?"

"Yeah, something like that."

They had reached the park and saw a girl wearing an outfit resembling that of a spirit medium. She heard their talking and turned around.

Apollo jumped and almost got a heart attack. It couldn't be, she couldn't be here.

"Good evening, do you guys live in this area?" Her speech was very polite and tender.

"Yeah we do, we live not far away from here." Trucy looked at her then at Apollo, "What's the matter Apollo? Seen a ghost?"

"As a matter of fact I am sure I have..." His face was white.

"When you say it like that are you a lawyer?" Her voice sounded hopeful, "If so do you know a Phoenix Wright?"

"What, daddy? How do you know my daddy?" Trucy was surprised, "Oh I see you need him to defend you."

"Daddy, you mean Phoenix Wright has a daughter?"

"Well he adopted me when I was like seven years old, right after the trial that took his badge."

"H-he lost his attorney's badge?!" The black haired woman asked.

"Yeah, he lost it when he was defending my real father."

"It makes me sorry to hear that." But if it was the incident or the fact that phoenix lost his badge neither of the love birds knew.

"...now that I look more closely I am more relieved, I mistook you for someone else." Apollo interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Can you guide me to the office then?" She begged with her most outstanding puppy dog eyes.

"Ack." Apollo was defeated. He was so weak to that stare and Trucy knew it, she had after all used it on him many times.

"Sure let's bring you home with us." Trucy sighed, "Apollo you need to grow more backbone when it comes to that stare."

"Would you like it if I wasn't weak to your eyes then?" He teased back.

"Ack. That would be bad."

"Then let's stop our friendly bickering and lead this lady to the office."

*changes location*

Wright anything offices. 9PM

"Dad we are home." Trucy called from the doorway.

"Welcome home then." Then he walked to greet them and at that instant he spotted her.

"Good evening Feenie, Long time no see." She called sweetly.

"I-Iris! You finally got out of prison?" He looked happy and was on the verge of tears.

"Yes they did. I have received my punishment and am now free to do as I please."

"I am really happy that your punishment is over, and your life is your own now."

She stormed to give him a big and loving hug, "I missed you Feenie."

He returned the hug, "I missed you too. I have for a long time now."

"Aww look at them aren't they cute together Apollo?" Trucy spoke after she had gotten over her own shock.

"I guess so." He hadn't recovered completely yet.

"Almost as cute as us." She giggled.

"What is funny Trucy?" Phoenix asked her still hugging his girlfriend of the past.

"Oh nothing dad. She had to play innocent since no one knew about her and Apollo's love yet.

* * *

Yeah, I first had in thought to write it all in one go but then I thought to change it to chapters. So this is chapter one.


End file.
